winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaspro
Princess Diaspro''' '''is the arranged ex-fiancée of Sky and princess of planet Isis(4kids only). Appearance Diaspro's colour pallet mainly consists of dark oranges, browns, reds and pastel yellows with splashes of purple. Civilian Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citrine orange eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-&-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. Fairy Not very different it consists of a red skirt and a white shortened top with a barret of gemstones and finally has black boots and red and brownish wings Personality 4Kids Diaspro is the princess of planet Isis (4Kids only),in which her royalty status makes her as a snobbish and materialistic girl. She is status-conscious, where she called Bloom a 'peasant' in Season 1 (before Bloom discovered her status as the Princess of Sparks). She also seemed to care a lot about fashion, where she once imposed various rules on fashion to her planet's people as she thinks that they have committed a crime as they were not wearing fashion up to her standards. Season 1 Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of The Trix(4K dub: more specifically, Icy) in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a magical girl transformation in her season one episode, very similar to the main Winx Club girls but of lower quality. Diaspro is the fairy of gemstones. Season 2 In Season 2, ninja warriors called the Techno Ninjas (The Wrong Righters in the 4Kids dub) kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then that we learn that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday. Season 3 In this season, she teams up with Baltor and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to her by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Sky believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Baltor's minions after drinking from the goblet, and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. In the ninth episode, Stella uses her fairy dust to break the spell. Then a few episodes later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banned from Eraklyon. Abilities Royal Gems Attack Crown Jewels Shoot (Shoots Crown Jewels) Hypnotize (Hypnotizes enemy with gems) Crystal Attack (Attacks enemy with large crystals) Jewels strangle (Strangle enemies with expensive chains) Gem Slam (Knocks enemy out with a smack) Protection (Very powerfull shield that only she can use) Smack Attack Rain of Gems (It starts raining very expensive gems) Trivia *Her name is the Italian word for Jasper, which is widely used as a gemstone. *In the Nickelodeon dub, Diaspro will be voiced by Ariana Grande. Diaspro Diaspro Diaspro Diaspro Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Princess